alex save bianca from nergal
by mewt66
Summary: this is part 2 story from bianca was save by nergal , 'in this 1 nergal steal her and just read it


as bianca sleep a tentacle came out of a hole it grabbed her and took into the hole then it close she went down as bianca sleep she didint know what was happen, "then the tentacle  
put bianca into a nice room it had books Rosie and a painted, ' nergal came into the room and kiss her goodnight then, 'ahh soon you be mine, 'as she close the door bianca sleep through the night,

'later in the morning bianca awaking but something was not right. 'hey whee am i,  
'a door open it was nergal. 'ahh morning my sweet had a good dreams hmm. 'nergal did you take me from my room so i would marry you down here?. "yes my dove you see ever since i meet you at your concert i dream you and i shall marry that mean you and i will be wed.

'no i wont marry you nergal at first when i first met you you seem ok but know you took me from my home now i hate. 'oh bianca soon you will love me i have plans that will make you marry me. "but nergal i i cant marry you am not like you am human & you ahh monster and i dont marry monster,

.little did nergal know that Bianca was half witch and demon but that her little secret.  
.nergal as i said i will not and i could easily leave the under world infact ill good now.  
"bianca try to teleport she couldn't. 'eheheehahahahaah there no way out my dear you see this room is magic prove and you cant leave face it bianca this is your new home

'dang i hate you i wish you never save me i rather be snake food then be here with you.  
'BIANCA YOU WILL MARRY ME OR I SHALL GO AND KILL 1 MEMBER OF YOUR FAMILY. 'NOO LEAVE THEM ALONE THERE NOT YOUR TO PLAY WITH, 'i know but if you dont 1 will die,  
'grrr you are sick and twisted i have no chose dont i. 'nop my sweet white dove you dont.

'very will nergal i shall be your wive, 'hohohoh you made me so happy now the wedding will be in too days and now before i leave i shall give you a gift this is a necklesh  
i made now where it. 'ahh no thank i pass, 'bianca where it now. 'no nergal i wont,

'then you leave me no chose, 'nergal zap bianca. "ouch ok ok ill wear it. 'as bianca put it on she knew that this a control collar it look like 1 and it felt like 1, 'AL my dove once we are marry you love me ahahha now ill be right back, "as he shot the door,

.ohh man how can i get out of this mess think think think that it ill sent a message to alex, 'meanwhile alex was searching 4 bianca she been missing, 'ohhman where is she,  
'alex alex. 'then alex herd bianca as you dont know bianca and alex can since one another when 1 in trouble. 'bianca i hear you but where are you, 'am trap iv been taking,

'by who crud, 'no his a name is nergal he want me to marry him, 'bianca you cant marry him your 16. "i know but i don't want to pleas go into the lab and use the digger it has a map on so it can lead you to Nergal home. 'wait he live underground?, "yes now hurry also bring the shock gun it will work on him oh no he coming quickly sis,

.alex couldn't hear no more, 'he i go again. "alex ran into the bathroom she push a butten then she was teleported to bianca lab, 'now where is it ahh here it is bianca shock gun and now to fine the digger and there it is, 'as alex jump into the digger she drive it to nergal home.

'meanwhile nergal was showing bianca there new home, 'so how do you like it my dear,  
'will it hot and nice but would it be better if we live above ground, 'ummmm nop this is our home bianca your learn to love it as much as i do now this is my garden of white roses there all 4 you. 'wow there lovely thank, 'now bianca come let chose a wedding dress 4 you. 'then it stared to shake. 'w what w was t that, 'the digger came outof the ground, 'huu alex you came, 'of course NOW COME SIS,

'as she ran nergal zap her, 'ahhhhhhhh, 'what the heck bianca what wrong. 'aalex i cant come with you this collar keep me from going home if i leave he will zap me,  
'ha ha you see bianca you belong to me, 'no she does not she my sister and am taking hr home. 'no you you see iv been lonely and i want her, 'ALEX GRABBED THE SHOCK GUN AND SAID,

'now look you cant keep her is not a price she my sister and if you dont take that collar off then your dead meat, 'alex zap him until he fainted then alex use a mega knife to cut the collar of & she hug her sister then they jump into the digger and went home. 'alex thank you thank you how mom and dad do they know where i went.

'nop they thought you went on a long walk, the end


End file.
